


Easy like breathing

by purplefox



Series: Dance with me [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kakashi's really good for Naruto in Sakura's opinion, it is just what Naruto needed. Still, in the hell of a school that Danzo has, Sakura notices her boys aren't the only people needing something





	

They really needed to learn to lock the door if they were going to be prancing about with such looks on their faces. Sakura rolled her eyes as she slowly closed the studio door but a large grin was on her face.

Since Kakashi and Naruto had ended up together Naruto had changed, Naruto had been so miserable when they first met and became friends. The nights out had changed him, being with Sasuke and herself had helped him.

The friends they made, the places they went together and separately it had all helped him but she had still watched his back as he suffered in the school. His eyes died every time they went to school, went to class and Naruto left the school like his pants were on fire every day.

But that had changed. After Kakashi had tracked Naruto and their activates down and not told on them but instead tried to understand them, joined them… Naruto had changed.

Not that Sakura thought for one second that the first night Naruto had said he was getting a ride home that nothing had not happened. She was not dumb nor was she blind. Kakashi was everything Naruto could have wanted. He was intelligent, gorgeous, understanding and he did not mind leading or being led. Not to mention he did not mind playing around.

Naruto was one of the biggest pranksters that Sakura knew. The school tended to suck that part of him away and it took time for the joy and laughter to come back but it did not change that Naruto laughing, being playful was simply the best kind of Naruto.

Not in the limelight all the time but just having fun, laughing, connecting and loving what he was doing, if showing off was done it was for the friends watching. Nothing more, of course with Kakashi around, Naruto’s style had changed a bit, more of a demand for Kakashi to keep his eyes right where they were, on Naruto and nothing else.

As if Kakashi could or would be looking anywhere but right at Naruto. Sakura had watched them together almost too many times. They got so caught up in each other. No matter how the dance started, it was always the two of them in their own world at the end.

When it was Kakashi showing off Sakura thought she would have to tie him to something to keep him still. She got it, seeing Kakashi like that did leave an impression. Seeing the man that was their teacher doing the things they did, moving like they did, interacting like they did all while showing a way that was his own.

She got that it got Naruto pumped, that he wanted to test himself against Kakashi in ways that they would never be able to in the school. Sakura did not hate everything the school did, it was a good way to start her career, to get where she wanted to go. She drew a line in the sand for herself, dance for work and dance for school.

Sasuke did the same too, although Sasuke did more than dancing, his talent with music was something she had never seen before and it had pissed her off to know he did it only for fun. Dance was his focus and she knew the story behind that. Still pissed her off that Sasuke could compose genius from a few beats of sounds.

She was not a music snob, neither was Sasuke but they were picker about what they had to listen to than Naruto who gave every sound and beat a chance.

She just hoped Naruto found the place to draw his own line in the sand like she and Sasuke had already done. She hoped Kakashi could help him with that because the people who wanted Naruto in their schools were already growing and there was no way Naruto could last another regime like Danzo’s. his eyes on the stage were dead although his dancing was perfect, beyond perfect and she knew who to thank for that.

Sakura sighed and slid to the floor, her back against the closed door. Kakashi was the best thing to ever happen to Naruto.

X

Kakashi knew Naruto enjoyed him shooting down his suggestions on how to ‘spice up’ the routines in the classed. Knowing this helped him in turning Naruto down every time the boy came up with another wild suggestion.

As much as Kakashi would to watch Danzo’s face if Kakashi’s class started to do stunts or flips or the dangerous gymnastic walking up walls that Sasuke liked to do in the clubs that never failed to make Kakashi’s hands sweat in worry… as much as he would love to witness Danzo’s meltdown he knew he could not.

Everyone in his class were not like Naruto. Or like Sasuke or Sakura. They were kids perfectly fine with the school, who had their hopes on places just the school. Who wanted nothing more than be what Danzo wanted of them. Simple truth, did not change that Danzo’s way had plenty of problems. There were plenty of people that felt the same way that he did which led to more and more people pushing money to continue the madness.

There was plenty of bullshit mixed up in it and as much as Kakashi enjoyed going around the town with Naruto he knew the kids on the streets would hate the school no matter what was taught. Those kids longed for freedom, a place with no rules and they had created it. It showed in how they dressed, in their faces and their dance.

No wonder Naruto fit in, no wonder he was loved no matter where they went. He was one of them. Someone trying to toss off his chains, someone on the threshold who could be anything, could go anywhere but all he wanted was freedom and god was he beautiful to Kakashi.

When his eyes came alive Kakashi could look nowhere else. His movements were of course something to behold but his eyes, they were a thing of beauty. His laughter, his body… Naruto spoke a language forgotten and a language never spoken and Kakashi was now beginning to translate.

Kakashi had no problem enjoying the world Danzo and his idiots insisted on maintaining and the world Naruto preferred. Both worlds gave him pleasure but with Naruto’s way he found himself being drawn to excitement, to new things, new discoveries.

The world was changing and the people with it and it should be showed in dance… yet Danzo did not seem to understand it but Danzo was not the worst offender… Naruto’s parents were. That they did not see what was right under their noses, they were too caught up in the past and the one being hurt was Naruto. Those being stifled were the people like Naruto.

Kakashi was jolted back to awareness when Naruto winked at him then nudged him with his foot. Kakashi smiled as Naruto got to his feet before he stumbled over to the small radio to change the music.

“Okay so maybe we can’t walk up the walls.” Naruto conceded and Kakashi snorted. “But instead of doing that wide twirl we can do this instead.” Kakashi got to his feet, dusted off his pants as he fought back his chuckles, he would not trade Naruto and how he was for anything.

X

Sasuke was just too good at making music. Sakura had her headphones in as she bobbed along to the music, Sasuke’s newest dabble and she was going to strangle him the next time he called it that. Or she would refuse to be his partner next time for the mini showcase… but he would just ask Naruto so that would not affect him that much beyond changing some of the dips… most of the dips.

The sponsors were so closeminded. Sakura would love to see them see what real inhibited dancing looked like. They wrinkled their noses at hints of males dancing too closely or females in lingering embraces. They should see what Sasuke and Naruto got up to.

She would love for the school to see what passion really looked like, what love looked like, devotion, praise, agony. Of course, their world had a lot of changing to go to get to that point.

Footsteps made her pause the music and tense her hand behind her to knock on the door just in case. The person that came around the corner made her blink. Tenten was older than her, talented and they were not exactly friends but they did talk, they did share a bit.

Tenten was not like them, not like herself, Sasuke and Naruto but she was close enough for Sakura to lend an ear and a hand when she could. Tenten looked surprised to see her and slightly sadder than Sakura would have expected considering the upcoming showcase.

“Hey.” Tenten smiled. “I didn’t expect you to be here so late.”

“Waiting on a friend.” Sakura smiled. “Fine tuning some moves, you know how it is.”

“Yeah.” Tenten smiled. “It’s going to be so crazy. I’m glad you’re going to be helping out.”

“The extra credits don’t hurt.” Sakura winked and Tenten laughed. “The cash either.”

“You’re right.” Tenten smiled. “Neji’s so nervous I don’t think he’s ever been this nervous for a showcase before.” And wasn’t that news. Sakura would have sworn Neji was everything Danzo and the others wanted. Recently Tenten and even Neji had changed, she had not even known they were friends because beyond class Neji never spoke to anyone.

Maybe she had to pay attention to the showcase… maybe she could lend more than an ear. She looked over Tenten and smiled. “After the showcase and everything has calmed down we should catch a bite to eat together.”

“Something greasy and I’m there.” Tenten laughed.

X

There was no effort to it, they just moved together, with every time becoming easier than the last time. The more he watched Naruto, the more he danced with him the more Kakashi saw, the more that he understood.

That did not mean Kakashi did not understand the situation. That did not mean he even had a plan, all he knew was that he could not leave Naruto. Not as he was and maybe not ever. But he was the adult in the situation, the teacher and Naruto needed more than the school could offer, than people like Danzo could offer.

Kakashi might just want to see him smile but he knew what Naruto brought with his dance was a gift, it may not be the tradition thing others were obsessed with but it signalled the way of change and god was Kakashi entranced.


End file.
